Abstract The Imaging Core will provide the capabilities and services for all imaging needs of the PPG projects. The core will provide technical support and service on image acquisifion protocols, image processing and analysis, and will ensure the comparability of results across studies. Specifically, the Imaging Core will provide confinued consultation and technical support to investigators, develop imaging protocols and adapt state-of-the-art imaging techniques, provide image data collecfion and archiving service, provide data analysis services, and offer education about imaging methods and related topics.